Silver Snakes
by gabo0
Summary: M/M AU. HarryDraco DracoBlaise. Things would have been different if Harry had been a Slytherin. Oh so different. Love/Lust Slytherin Triangle.
1. Ch01 It all begins

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**DISCLAIMER: Known characters are from JKR, obviously. I'm just borrowing them to tell another story. I'm not making money out of it, just a bunch of reviews and flames.**_

_**AVISO1: slash (homosexual content). Can't handle, don't read. I like constructive criticism; I'll use flames to heat up my house.**_

_**AVISO2: This is the first time I write a story in English. It's been up for a while but I just retook it now. It was embarrassing to have so many grammatical errors posted online. Still, I know it'll take a while to write as I wish I would, but this is what I could do now instead of study economics for tomorrow's class. It definitely has orthographic or grammatical errors, and I'll be happy if someone points out some incoherency or something. It'll help me improve.**_

_**AVISO3: For all those who reviewed and read chapter 02, I must say I'm sorry. I'm trying to improve the quality of this story, so I'll probably rewrite it all. If it's ever all out, it'll be something worth readying and not a bunch of hideous errors on the internet. I'm very sorry for the last version of the story.**_

_**AVISO4: The debate starts now: who would Draco end up with? I haven't made up my mind. And for those who have read the old version, you might find a surprise now. Blaise is not an insufferable git anymore, but a nice and elegant aristocrat. And Harry has more brains too. I guess. Also, Draco is not an airhead anymore. I'm happy (and it may not be shown in this chapter, but in the latters) to have developed a little more the characters.**_

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Title**: Silver Snakes (a.k.a. I love you, but it hurts)

**Author**: GaBo0

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco/Blaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: AU, slash. Things would have been different if Harry had been a Slytherin. Oh, so different. LoveLust Slytherin Triangle.

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Silver Snakes**

_by GaBo0_

**CHAPTER 01: It all begins**

- Don't you _dare_ say something like that!

- Like what!

Like what you just said, you idiot! You're alone because you want to be alone! I was happy today, you know, laughing and all… but now I'm scared. Of you. Of your goddamn mood swings! I can't believe you just said I'm responsible for your loneliness. It's outrageous! I tried, I swear I tried, but I just can't handle this. Get out of here; I don't want to see you right now.

Harry stood there, petrified, looking at Draco with his mouth slightly open, eyes slightly hurt. He knew things had changed. At least, they had changed since they started to date. He had always treated Draco like an equal, ever since the boy crossed his path he felt drawn by his charm. Yet, since their relationship started, he wasn't treating the blond as he used to. However, Harry never expected a scene like the one he was undergoing now. He hoped Draco could see how much he was working, how much he was also _trying_.

- Get out

The green eyed man looked sad for just a second before rushing out of the room. He passed the Slytherin common room like a flash, not realizing he had stopped in the middle of a corridor afterwards. There, thoughts about the stupid fight he just had with his boyfriend came like fast captions of a sappy and very bad movie. Some phrases that were told reminded him of how he was vastly failing on his attempt to behave like a decent human being around Draco. He insulted himself quietly, mumbling nonsense to himself like he used to when he knew he was alone, before grasping the fact that, this time, Draco was the one who throw him out of his presence. It had never been like that before.

Ever

He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize he had been making circles on the narrow corridor, walking at a relatively fast pace. The darkness of the walkway made it impossible for a Gryffindor student to see him before bumping roughly into him.

- Watch where you're going, mudblood! – he yelled after receiving the bump, turning around and glaring at her.

- Shut up – answered the prefect with a little bit of fear pasted on her face.

- Such a smart comeback, Granger

- Stop it, Potter, if you know what's good for you

- Weasel's always there to save the day, uh? – He joked, looking down on the Gryffindors with dislike, before putting on a serious expression as he said -. I got better things to do than to mess with you, kitties.

- Fuck you!

- Watch your mouth, Weasley.

Both Gryffindors disappeared down the corridor. Harry was happy to confirm that the redhead couldn't resist the urge to give him a glare, which didn't work exactly how the Gryffindor expected. He would always be amazed how the Sorting Hat almost sent him to that house, especially after being so many years at Hogwarts and not have seen any of the virtues the old piece of trash told him he would find at Gryffindor. A good load of rubbish, he thought it was. If it weren't for Granger he might say the Gryffindors were as petty and insignificant as the Hufflepuffs.

Then he remembered the reason of his walk and turned around with a little scheme planned on his head. He will made Draco realize how much he loved him. Meaning the blond loving him. It had always been the other who apologized for any fight they had, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. He just needed to push all the right buttons and he will have Draco with him again. He was cunning and sly, but maybe not as smart as he thought.

However, he wanted to ask for Draco's forgiveness. Maybe this time he crossed the line. He knew how much the blond had to endure all those months that he didn't seem to be on his right mind. Maybe he could talk with Draco. Make him realize how sorry he was…

Someone bumped onto him again. He cursed. Luck was not on his side today, bumping on three Gryffindors in less than half an hour. The girl was pushed roughly off of him and Harry felt some regret when he looked at her big brown eyes blurring with sorrow.

- I'm sorry

The girl's voice was so weak that Harry just glared and continued walking, feeling the girl's eyes on his back for some seconds before disappearing. Just his luck. The only three Gryffindors who got on his nerves, as in to actually _annoy_ him, had to cross his path when he was having a relationship crisis. Maybe he should go grab some food (a homemade croissant wouldn't be a bad idea), but he didn't think the elves would appreciate that invasion of their domain. He hadn't managed to get along with those creatures after all.

Then, he heard hurried footsteps behind him before a hand shot out and grabbed his elbow. He turned around, infuriated by the sudden violation of his private space.

- Potter

_Great_. As he said, just his luck. It seemed the girl hasn't gotten over her crush on him after all. He wasn't sure if he could put the entire fault on her though. After all, before coming to Hogwarts he was the hero of the world, their long awaited _savior_. He wasn't sure he wanted to go back to those times again. It took him a while to get rid of that façade.

But there's always someone who reminded him of that _duty_ he had with the Wizarding World.

- Next time I'll put a spell on you.

- The Sorting Hat should have put you on Gryffindor

That affirmation took him by surprise. He searched for the girl's gaze but she insistently kept it hidden behind her flaming red hair. When he was about to inquire her, she seemed to regain all her Gryffindor courage and lifted her eyes, looking at him firmly while she spoke with unexpected calm.

- You have an obligation with all wizards. At Slytherin you won't be able to develop what you need to defeat the Dark Lord.

He was taken aback by her words. Not only because she was speaking nonsense, but also by her firm voice and strong authority. He felt as if he was being reprimanded, as if that girl was telling him he had chosen the wrong path.

- That's rubbish. Whoever told you were allowed to address me like that, anyway?

- You know its true – she insisted, this time sounding a little more desperate -. You need to look for Dumbledore's advice as soon as possible; you need to be in Gryffindor!

- You are insane, weasel, more that I thought. To think that I could survive a house full of mudbloods and mugglelovers… it's absurd!

By this point he didn't even knew why he was having this conversation. Ginny took a step toward him and grabbed his robe forcefully, franticly, holding on to it with a crazy look. A distant look and a deep voice. A little hope filtered through her words, making it all easier for Harry to understand. He felt her tremble, saw her horror. He could see that she didn't believe she was saying all those things to him.

- It's better than Slytherin! You'd fight Voldemort instead of lick his shoes! You were not made to be a Death Eater, all the contrary!

- What do you know, weasel? – He demanded before tossing her hands off his robe. Then, he cleaned it with a murderous gaze and looked at her dryly -. What is this? What do you want?

- Nothing – she finally said, dropping her arms. Harry thought for a moment she was grieving, her eyes directed to the floor and his shoulders slumped down -. Where's Malfoy?

- That's none of your business – Harry said getting more annoyed with every second that passed, completely erasing his theory of a sulking Gryffindor. Ginny was planted in front of him, eyeing him with apprehension but not moving an inch, gluing him to the floor with her brown stare.

- You fought? – She asked giggling bitterly -. He was not convenient. You'll just get some good Death Eater contacts and we all know the Dark Lord will fall…

- I'll make you swallow those words… - he threatened her, making fist with his hands, unable to move from where he was. She just snickered, all fear drained from her expression now.

- I'll see you around, Potter, don't forget what I said.

He watched as her back disappeared around the corner and waited until the hallway was under a deadly silence before glaring fiercely to the spot she had been standing mere seconds ago. He still couldn't believe the surreal talk they just had. He couldn't believe how idiotic he may have sound, how stupid he must have looked there. In front of that mugglelover who dared give him a lecture about nonsense.

She will regret it.

After all, Harry knew that all meant nothing coming from a Weasley. And a crazy weasel to boot. Rumors and reputations preceded his house and he was not the one who will ruin it. Being the bad guys had an obscene pleasure on it. He could cross the lines and drew new ones; he could use his freedom for whatever he wanted. He could _go beyond_.

As he thought about it he walked to his common room. The passages were barely illuminated with decaying torches and spider webs shined silver under their light. The sound of his own footsteps could be heard some meters away, but he didn't worry about it. No one on their right mind would wander around the dungeons at that hour. Not only was pass curfew, but there was always a chance to bump into professor Snape. Those Gryffindors were lucky.

They only bumped on him

Realization dawned on Harry. What the hell were they doing down there? As the door opened, he heard two male voices that took him out of his musings and made him boil with rage.

- Now you've left him. There's no reason to…

- I don't need this now, Blaise. You know how things are.

- We are not even mates now! – He heard the red haired boy yell at the other -. He should have stayed away from us since the beginning. He doesn't belong here, nor to Slytherin nor between us. He's an intruder!

- He's a better wizard than you – said Draco dryly and Harry felt very proud for a moment.

- Don't ever say that again – came the hurt voice of Blaise from behind the cushions.

Harry closed the door without making noise. He walked, safely hidden by the shadows, inside of the common room, where he could see both Slytherins sat in front of each other on huge and comfy sofas. A pillar made him invincible from their eyes, but their voices reached his ears as if they were mere inches away.

- We cannot spoil the plan, Blaise. You know about the new regime.

- I know, but there's nothing that states you belong to him. You can choose whomever you hang around with, I'm not asking for a shag, Draco!

- You know that there's only one who could be the next Lord.

- And what does that have anything to do with you!

Draco made a face and sank further more on the sofa. Harry admired his lover, glowing silver with the dim light on his dark bathrobe and black pajamas. Next to him was Blaise Zabini, whom he knew liked him no more than he liked the boy. They've hated each other since he sat on the Slytherin table. He sensed the red haired felt threatened by his presence, and he had good reasons to believe that.

He knew Zabini and Malfoy had been best friends since nursery school, with their families being work acquaintances and fellow Death Eaters. Furthermore, he knew Zabini had a crush on Draco. Since when, he could not know; just recently the boy made it publicly obvious. He was not so sure Draco was completely indifferent though. After all, Zabini was not bad at all. He had long locks that covered part of his face, his hair flowing an inch past his shoulders with a reddish shine that most girls were jealous of. If he weren't so captivated by Draco's pale beauty he'd probably have fallen for the brunette. Not only his hair was beautiful (as it was his best physical attribute from his point of view), but his face was like those carved on Greek statues.

He had gorgeous lips, deep dark eyes that made him all the more mysterious. Zabini had an enigma aura that made him all the more appealing, and he was not the only one who had noticed it. Draco would drift off sometimes while watching his former best friend flirt inconsequently with some older fellow slytherins. Zabini's attitude, his slim form and pale features, his long limbs and pianist fingers, they all melted on a beautiful aristocratic porcelain doll that transformed into a hurricane every time Harry crossed his path.

It has been that way since the very first time they met.

- Stop it, Blaise. I'd made up my mind already.

- You have beautiful eyes, Draco

Draco blushed fiercely and glared at Blaise. Of all the things the red haired boy could have told him, he chose the one he was not prepared for. He glared even more after Blaise sent him a wicked grin that showed him how his embarrassment was not hidden at all. Draco suspected he knew how those little comments made him feel all warm inside. How he wanted Harry to be the one saying that kind of things.

- Dragon…

- Don't call me that.

- It was never wrong of me to do so before. It has been not so long since you are with Potter and you can't take one compliment from your best friend anymore – pouted Blaise in a cute way and he could see a hint of a smile on Draco's face -. I like you.

- Oh, please, Blaise. You're like a brother to me.

- Jesus, Draco! You always have to say the wrong thing!

- Blaise…

Both, Harry and Blaise, waited for the blond to speak but he said nothing. Blaise frowned and dropped his arms, hugging a cushion that was nearby. Draco looked troubled and Harry could make out what was going on in his mind. He just couldn't make out what was all the conversation about, where were they trying to go with all that rubbish. He was sure he had to do something with it.

- I love you, Draco – muttered Blaise hugging the cushion with such a force that Harry thought it would explode -. You know I do. Not only because you are like a _brother_ to me – He added, spitting the word as if it were an insult.

- I…

Draco could never finish what he wanted to say because he was cut off by the lips of the redhead on his own. Blaise was kissing him tenderly, almost shyly. Harry could see Draco's fingers intertwining on Zabini's back and pulling him closer to his body. He could watch Blaise's back arching gracefully when Draco pulled him on his lap; Draco moaning when Blaise fingers found their way on his hair. He felt his blood boil under his skin, but he controlled himself, watching intensely their _friendly_ kiss, a contact Draco always said it was not suspicious at all.

The kiss ended when Draco pushed Blaise off him and the redhead reluctantly collapsed on the other side of the sofa. Harry saw his opportunity dance before his eyes. He took some steps farther into the room and let the dim light embrace him as two pair of shocked eyes met his.

Harry could feel the hatred behind the auburn gaze even though it was partially hidden by the black reddish locks that hung freely over his forehead. Draco just stayed calmly waiting for anything he had to say, so he cleared his throat and, as calmly and firmly as he could, he managed to ignore Zabini's hatred glance and speak directly into his eyes.

- He is mine, Zabini.

It looked as if that took them unawares because they just gaped at him with equally awestruck looks on their faces.

- You had it bad tonight, Potter – grinned bitterly the slytherin, finally, pulling his hair back on a loose ponytail and glaring murderously at the green eyed one that insisted on rooting him to the far end of the couch.

- I am not an object, Potter – was added coldly mere seconds later by an infuriated young Malfoy who jumped from the sofa and crossed his arms menacingly over his chest -. And now, if you both excuse me, I shall go to the bathroom.

Draco took advantage of their glare contest to drift off the common room, not stopping when he heard Potter yelling for him to come back or Blaise calling for a good night kiss. He knew he'll have to endure their presence (and constant grudge) on their room too. Unluckily, the prefects' room suffered an accident and he was now grounded on the common bedroom for sixth year students. It would have been great if Blaise and Harry didn't have fights every time they walked into each other.

He had always known he was responsible for the bitterness between the two. Before Harry's adhesion to their social circle, he and Blaise were two happy friends that looked down on everybody else and felt superior to their comrades, Slytherins or not. After Harry came into the equation, they were unable to look down on him. He was an equal, maybe superior in a matter of magical powers and temper. Yet, the real problems came when Harry showed a fascination with him, something that was dangerously close to love. Sick obsessive jealous love.

And, for him, it was difficult to choose who to be with. Whenever he wanted to spend time with Blaise, he had to lie to Harry and vice versa. They just couldn't stand the presence of the other and he was, sadly, caught in between. Fortunately, he had never been forced to choose between them, he was too subtle and had his ways to avoid that decision. He just was not so sure how long their fragile system will resist.

In that case, he knew he would not be able to pick one of them as they were the opposite from each other. Blaise was comprehensive and knew him since they wore diapers. He was soft and feline; he had such a grace to speak and move that Draco couldn't help but feel more elegant and important by his side. He felt more valuable, and was a little embarrassed to think that way.

On the other hand, he had Harry. Harry, the captor; Harry, the savior. Harry was a human being were opposites met cruelly. He could be the most caring and sweet person one second, and the next one he was fuming about the minimum thing he might dislike. He was rough and impatient, he was gentle and charming. He couldn't get far from Harry because he felt drained; he felt there was no adrenaline around him.

- Leave me alone! – He yelled when there was a soft knock on the bathroom door -. I don't like repeating myself!

Outside, both men shared vicious gazes. They waited for some seconds before knocking on the door again. This time, an upset blond came out of it with a hairbrush that looked incredibly dangerous at that moment. Harry opened his mouth to speak but said nothing. Blaise just stood there, watching as Draco calmed himself and put the hairbrush down very slowly.

Then, he took a step forward and kissed him gently, oh so gently, on the pale cheek.

- Remember what I said.

With a whisper, he turned around and disappeared behind the dark woody door with a silver six on the upper part. Harry was offended by his boldness. He was more offended though when he looked at the blond and saw him touching his cheek with a dreamy expression, caressing the spot where Blaise had kissed him.

His green eyes glared and slapped his hand away. He didn't even felt happy when Draco's eyes looked a little guilty by being caught doing that.

- What are you playing at?

Draco frowned but said nothing. Then, he turned around and set the hairbrush on the sink, closing the door gently behind his back. Harry didn't move even when the space between them was minuscule.

- Nothing that has to do with you. You shouldn't care, anyway – he said with an arched eyebrow, daring him to step back.

Harry got angry. He felt his arms pushing the blond into the bathroom and against the wall. He could see the smug expression on the pale face taunting him, mocking him from behind those gray sneaky eyes. He did not notice Draco's fearful gaze to the door, nor did he acknowledge how the blond cursed him when he crushed him between his body and the cold wall.

- You're mine, you know it! – He hissed into the blonde's right ear, feeling his body tremble because of their closeness. He felt Draco trying to catch his breath, felt his long arms push against his shoulders with so little strength that it was more like an invitation.

- I _was_ yours - Harry heard him murmur to the air and looked at Draco disbelievingly. The look the blonde was giving him paralyzed his whole body. He caressed the frozen moment with wounded hands and brought one hand to cup Draco's face. Then, he kissed him. He kissed him with force and desperation, with a savage instinct that told him he needed to mark him as his own. He kissed him hard, biting his lips, clashing their teeth.

And, suddenly, it was all over.

- Your way to show me your love is strange – said Draco on a hushed tone, sounding more sorrow and sad than never before -. It hurts… like this kiss.

- You liked it – he defended himself -. You were always submissive. It was always like this – Harry answered, having a little dose of wicked joy when Draco just remained silent, accepting his sentence, sighing with defeat.

Seconds later, he was pushed forcefully off of the other. When their gazes met, he could see how furious he had made the blonde and prepared for the outburst.

- Stop toying with me! What do you think I am!

His yells could be heard outside the bathroom just before Harry put a Silencing Charm.

-----

- He kicked you out!

Harry was certain he couldn't endure anything but his bed right now, but proved himself wrong. As soon as he walked into the common room he saw Blaise Zabini grinning like the Chesire cat from his comfortable position on a corner couch. He swore the redhead was sleeping, but here he was. Laughing at his face. After Draco precipitated into the bedroom, he decided to clear some things alone before going to sleep.

It looked as if his plan failed somewhere between _things_ and _alone_.

- You know he'll realize you're just manipulating his feelings

- Right, Potter, as if I'd be stupid enough to play with Draco in that way – said the redhead, sauntering gracefully near him, taking a sit on the arm of the huge sofa Harry had plopped himself on.

- And thanks to you, Harry – he continued with a sickly sweet hushed voice -, everything is easier. He'll beg me to take him to bed soon

- So you just want to fuck him – stated the brunette glaring sternly to the red head that popped just over his shoulder. He could feel the warm presence of the other slytherin burning on his left side.

Blaise had the grace just to laugh at his comment. Next, he put those slender fingers around his shoulders and pulled himself very close to Harry, as if he were seducing the green eyed man.

- Get off – whispered Harry, but neither of them moved. They stood there, on that position, for some time before Blaise broke the silence.

- You know that I was going to bed him in fourth grade? That year… when that Hufflepuff won the Triwizard Tournament and you used it as an excuse to get closer to Draco. It's been two years now and he is every day farer and farer. You consume him. I wouldn't. I wouldn't make him feel as bad as you do, as controlled as you make him feel. I'll be a real boyfriend, Potter, not like the mere replica of one you have been…

Harry had enough. He pulled the other guy on his lap, having him sprawled over him with his legs dancing over the couch arm and his head on the other one, his throat securely held by his strong hands. He saw with delight how a ray of fear crossed the chocolate eyes before he started to kick the sofa and try to pry his hands off his throat. Harry put some pressure on it, smirking with the other's paleness. When he heard him choke and roll his eyes, he freed his throat and threw the gasping boy to the floor.

He stood up, walking over Blaise as if he was a dirty rug on the floor. He watched him for a second, when the auburn eyes burned on him with hatred and vengeance. He felt a little sad for tarnishing the beauty of that long pale neck, but remembering how vicious his words sounded he regretted not having choke him to death.

Harry turned around, ignoring Blaise, and walked to the joint bedroom. He heard the boy gasping for air behind his back, now able to breathe as he wished. He grinned evilly, playing back and forth in his mind the petrified face of the boy and how he writhed under his hold trying to break free.

At least he had something to be proud for. Kind of. Now he needed to think of a scheme that will really work (because the first one hadn't). He needed to have Draco back, as it was not only his relationship suspended by the neck, but also his dignity and pride. He wouldn't leave Blaise win this bet. War was open now and he needed to win.

Blaise Zabini was not good enough competition for him

**----------------------------------------------------**

**That was it for now. Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Just click on the little purplish button down there (is it purplish or its just my computer?). Let me know who do you want Draco to end up with too.**

**Thanks for everyone who read before and (beforehand) for the ones who have read this new version. You make my day. Now I must sleep or I'll never wake up for math tomorrow.**

**No teaser per now, but tomorrow I have a whole afternoon to do nothing.**

**GaB**

**----------------------------------------------------**


	2. Ch02 Bricks and Stones

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**DISCLAIMER: Known characters are from JKR, obviously. I'm just borrowing them to tell another story. I'm not making money out of it, just a bunch of reviews and flames.**_

_**AVISO1: Slash (homosexual content). Can't handle, don't read. I like constructive criticism; I'll use flames to heat up my house.**_

_**AVISO2: My first story in this language, so I'll be happy if someone points out any incoherency or something as it'll help me improve.**_

_**AVISO3: Here's a completely new version of chapter two.**_

**_AVISO4: The debate starts now: who would Draco end up with? I haven't made up my mind yet_.**

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Title**: Silver Snakes (a.k.a. I love you, but it hurts)

**Author**: GaBo0

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco/Blaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: AU, slash. Things would have been different if Harry had been a Slytherin. Oh, so different. LoveLust Slytherin Triangle.

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Silver Snakes**

_by GaBo0_

**CHAPTER 02: Bricks and Stones**

The next day was nothing but ordinary. Girls took their usual long time to come down to the common room as boys were waiting for their presence to light up the dark and hollow dungeons where they were confined in. Looking around, it could be easily spotted an empty chair where an item of the house sat at this time of the morning. Draco Malfoy was yet nowhere to be seen.

Blaise plopped himself down on one of the armchairs near a chimney where Theodore was bullying Greg for snoring last night. It was not something new, as the slim boy slept between Greg and Vince's beds, so he just ignored them and searched through all the students for the platinum head he was wishing to see.

- 'Morning – he heard behind and didn't even try to turn around to greet the newcomer. He knew Potter would be there with his stuck up attitude, especially after what happened yesterday. Luckily, it was winter or he wouldn't have had an excuse to wear a scarf. His hatred towards the boy was big, but if he had had to go through the humiliation of having those ugly purplish marks on his neck exposed, it would be enormous. Almost infinite.

Theo and Greg muttered a response and stopped their rambling almost immediately. Blaise grinned. Even feeling so infuriated with Harry, he couldn't deny he had quite an impact on his classmates. He wasn't like him, who would ignore everyone, or Draco, who would shut them all up with an icy glare. Potter just needed to be there and everyone will turn to silence, as if what they were saying wasn't worthy of being heard by this individual.

He heard some murmurs and turned around. There, going down the stairs, was Draco. He looked better. Much better. He looked million ways better than what he had looked before. As the blonde approached he dared give Harry a fast glance just to enjoy his upset expression. He had thought Draco will never be the center attention again, as it had been for almost all the time their relationship lasted. Blaise could bet that he didn't believe the blonde to be so quick on his recovery. He could affirm the Harry thought Draco would be mourning on his room, crying like a schoolgirl.

His friend stopped right in front of him and greeted him like he always did. Blaise was happy to see a grin spread over his face. He smiled back and threw himself back on the sofa. The uniforms, cleanly folded on their trunks, were hidden for that day as it was Saturday. The redhead was happy for that. Draco was wearing a sweater he gave him after all.

- Draco?

They both turned around to see a blonde petit girl standing behind him. Pansy had an incredulous look on her face that made her look a little dumb at that moment. Not that she was a bright person, but she usually didn't let his façade of intelligence slip that way.

- Yes, dear

- Are you okay?

Draco almost laughed by the question. If he was fine, of course he was. He felt refreshed today. He felt ecstatic. Maybe someone slipped some potion on his bottle of water, even though that was improbable since nobody but Harry knew about his necessity to drink water in the middle of the night.

- Of course, my dear. Do I look sick to you? – he answered with his best voice, treating her gently since he was feeling generous that day.

The girl just said no and retrieved herself to her groups of chatting friends. He smiled charmingly at them and turned to Blaise again. The redhead was grinning like a cat on the couch, obviously taking pleasure on the girl's squeaks and lovely chitchat. Not so far away, he could felt cold green eyes that gave him goosebumps. He looked at him and glared. His fight last night hadn't finished on good terms exactly.

- So, Draco, ready for Hogsmeade?

Oh, he was ready, yes. He wanted to walk through those streets alone, but he didn't have the heart to tell Blaise that. There were so many things he wanted to do. Yesterday, while lying on his bed unable to sleep, he made a list of everything he wasn't able to do while he had a boyfriend. Not only partying and flirting came into his mind, but also trivial things, like trying on lots of clothes before buying them or eating a complete cake without reprimands.

- I need to buy a couple of things – he started to say as he sat in front of Blaise. He greeted his other classmates at the same time the Vince did and coldly acknowledged Harry's presence -. And then we can go to the Three Broomsticks.

- Sure. You know there is this…

But a sudden thud was heard on their side of the common room as Harry stood up. They were sure he would start yelling, but he just glared murderously and walked away.

Draco just looked at Blaise's grin

-----

- As I was saying before Potter made his little jealousy act, there is this place I want you to come with me.

Draco grinned humored at Blaise's obvious attempt to step on Harry's dignity. The redhead had been pointing out the other's defects nonstop and, surprisingly, Draco didn't care. He wasn't feeling all that good about the whole break up thing, but he was not going to grief on such a beautiful day.

The snow covered every single inch of the hill, just some brave trees growing out of the white cover to tint the landscape with some green spots here and there. The sun shone brightly, the sky such a blue that it was almost unreal to look at. Draco felt as if it all was a bad joke, a good dream where he hadn't realized nothing was true. He knew he wasn't dreaming every time he thought about Harry and knew that, if he were indeed still dreaming, he would have woken up because of the acid feeling he got on the stomach.

Blaise smiled at him again, still walking some paces ahead, his cloak undulating behind him. He looked up at the sky once again and breathed as deep as he could. They had been walking for almost half an hour now and Draco was sure they were nowhere to be seen from the village. They passed the Shrieking Shack twenty minutes ago and had been going up the hill ever since. Draco had never realized it, but there were more hills on this side of the landscape than near the town.

He wanted to ask Blaise where he was taking him when they got to the peak. It was not a peak, but after it the ground started to descend. He stood next to Blaise, who was intently watching downwards, and stared awestruck at the sight before him. Huge rocks came out of the terrain as if they had been pushed from it to the outside. They were standing there, proudly sticking out their noses off the floor. The sun just made them shone as if someone had just polished them.

He turned to Blaise and saw him smiling at the view. Then, the redhead started to walk downhill, almost running to the rocks. Draco followed him eagerly, almost tripping on his descent.

- How did you found this place? – He yelled at him, but Blaise just turned around and gave him a smug grin.

The cool breeze of the afternoon caressed his face as he jogged through the rocks. He remembered seeing something like that before, on a book or something his father kept on his private library. It was what muggles called a zoo made of stones, or something along those lines. He wasn't sure of it, anyway. It was a muggle term. He wondered, at that time, why his father would have something like that on his study, but never questioned his reasons afterwards.

Now, Blaise had found that wonderful place and had taken him there. He was quiet happy he agreed for the thirty minute jog.

- Like it? – His friend asked him. When he nodded, Blaise threw himself on the rock standing out behind them on a perfect diagonal way to rest -. I knew you would, that's why I took you here. Almost no one knows of this place and I'm not planning on sharing its location. I don't have many places to be on my own.

- Then why share it with me? – Draco inquired quite logically.

- Because it's _you_, Draco.

After that, they both remained quiet. Draco was happy about it, not wanting to have to reject his friend's inopportune love phase right now, when he was enjoying himself so much –and enjoying his new found freedom after a two year relationship. Thinking about it made him unwell and he wondered where Harry could be at that time or if he was angry at him.

- Stop that

He focused on the almost lying form of his friend and saw him wearing a slight frown on his face. He made an apologetic face and threw himself down next to Blaise. The redhead took his hand on his own with hesitation.

He let him.

-----

Harry had already gone through all the stores that were open at Hogsmeade and found nothing worth his time or his money. He was tired of listening to Theo thinking he was all tough and smart, so he had left them at the Hog's Head. The bar was worse than usual; with people hiding their faces and the candles so worn out that there was almost no light on the rough tables to light up the place. Although there seemed to be less grime than usual on the windows, Harry felt it suffocating and had to leave. Theo and the rest didn't question his motives, since they weren't such good friends after all.

Harry's relationship with them was like Draco's. He was above them and he knew it. Not only they felt smaller on his presence, but he was also more powerful, magically speaking. What's more, he knew Greg had some kind of a grudge against him for whatever reason he might have worked out on his fat brain. Harry knew the guy was no idiot, but he couldn't help it but think that way if he was not going to show his intelligence to the world. Or, at least, to his classmates.

He felt kind of queasy when the cold air of the outside hit his face. He could swear there was a cool breeze when he walked into the bar with his fellow Slytherins. Now that he was alone and outside, he felt a little unprotected. He remembered third year, when Sirius Black escaped Azkaban and the Headmaster prohibited him to get out of the school grounds. His classmates helped him found a way out of it so they could all make Christmas shopping.

He felt a pang of melancholy of those days, when they would all feel at ease with each other. He had had a grudge with Zabini since they met, true, but it was never as near as aggressive as it was on the present. They had come to a truce over the years that was broken when he started dating Draco two years ago.

His mind drifted off to Sirius Black and how little terror he felt during those days. After Draco's father enlightened him with all the truth he just felt a little sad for the man. He was not going to do anything, as everyone thought Black was guilty and he couldn't say that Lucius Malfoy had told him about Pettigrew's plan. Lucius knew it because he had been a Death Eater and felt compassion for him when he was confined on the dungeons that weekend. Luckily, they met when everyone was at Hogsmeade and he was able to chat with his friend's father.

After that reunion he did nothing but admire the man. He spoke with such gravity that everything he said made sense, even if he was saying nonsense. After he was told the whole story and how Lucius Malfoy was also looking for Pettigrew to, as he bluntly said it, torture and kill him with his own hands for personal reasons, he wondered how Black would have felt at Azkaban. How the good side of it all, the Light side, had condemned him and not trusted him with a decent trial to prove his innocence. How he was convicted for a crime against his best friend that he didn't even commit. All the contrary. Harry knew he would be so angry at the world that he wouldn't get out of prison just to kill the one who put him in, in this case Pettigrew, but everyone who crossed on his path.

Afterwards, he felt more relaxed. Sirius Black was not haunting him, but looking for Peter Pettigrew. Once the Ministry caught him near Hagrid's hut, the man was so ecstatic that everyone really thought he had gone mad at the prison. Harry suspected he had killed Pettigrew, even though the body was never found so Sirius Black died guilty. For those days too, as if Black's death was nothing, all the Weasley family was mourning over an old dirty rat who was supposed to be their pet. Harry thought they were pathetic, but since they had no money that might have been a great loss for them.

On a way, he felt happy with his theory. If Sirius Black did kill Peter Pettigrew he helped Harry on his vengeance. He killed his parent's indirect murderer and, even if Harry would have loved to do it with his own bare hands, he was almost as ecstatic as Black had been when he was given the Kiss.

Harry realized he had been immersed on his thoughts when he felt snow falling from the sky. The day was still early, probably around 2 or 3 in the afternoon, but little white snowflakes were falling all over the village. It was magical, figuratively speaking, and Harry stood there for some minutes. Then, when cold was catching up with him, he decided to head for the Three Broomsticks, the bar where all Hogwarts students hanged out after a trip to Hogsmeade. It was not his favorite place, but Rosmerta, the waitress, was always nice to him even if she was a little rude to the rest of his group.

The little bells sounded over his head as he walked in and cleaned himself of the snow. The place was warm and lit up, totally opposite from the Hog's Head, where the humidity froze your skin. Here, a home aura could be felt. He believe he was the only Slytherin that felt it that way, so he was not about to make any comments about that feeling to any of his friends. Mates.

He took a sit on a small table for two near a window and waited for the woman to come and take his order. He wanted some butterbeer because with caffeine he wouldn't be able to sleep at night. Looking around the place, he recognized most of the people sitting there and spotted a group of annoying Gryffindors near the wall in front of him. He grimaced and turned to the window, trying to ignore their presence even if they had already noticed him there. Alone.

He knew who they were. Granger, the prefect, that mudblood girl who got the best grades of his class and thought she knew everything. He remembered once she hit Draco and the blonde just walked out. When he was asked about it, he said he respected her a little for being brave enough to touch him. After that, Harry helped him with his revenge.

Then, there was that annoying Weasley. He thought he was the last one of the Weasley brothers, because he just had a younger sister. Harry wasn't sure if he really hated him, but he sure did felt jealous of him. Ronald had such a big family, when he had none, and was a good for nothing dumb mugglelover. That kind of injustice made him angry. He still could recall how he had told him that Slytherin was the house of all the dark wizards. Oh, how right he was. They were all dark, if you want to put it that way, but not for what he thought.

Next, there was Longbottom. No comments about that wreck of a wizard. He wasn't able to make a counter spell for a leg-locking spell, so he was not worthy of his last name. Sad for his family to have such a disgrace, since they had been good purebloods and aurors once. Before losing their minds and ending up at San Mungo.

And, finally, those airheads named Patil and Brown. Actually, he had talked with Patil's twin sister once and he thought the girl had some potential on her, not only as an interesting woman but as a dark witch. Harry saw it and felt drawn by her. But her sister was another thing. He believed she was named Parvati, but couldn't be sure. She was always with that other girl, the Brown girl, giggling and talking with those high-pitched voices that irritated him. Fortunately for him, they were dead shut right now.

He exhaled a long sigh, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. Even if he wouldn't voice it out loud, because of all the consequences that will bring, Harry feared for what his classmates might think of him. After all, his mother was a muggleborn, as he sadly had to admit to himself, and he was not pure as Draco or Blaise were. Not near as pure as Vince and Greg were. Even Theodore had more pure blood running through his veins than him. And he better not even think about the girls, with pureblood families as old as the Malfoys.

Not only that, but they had suffered the consequences of his mother's foolish sacrifice. He knew the whole story behind the spell that saved him. He knew what she made to stop Lord Voldemort from killing him. Well, he didn't really _knew_, but he had collected some theories made by Death Eaters who knew a part of the story that was not usually divulged to preserve her mother's hero reputation.

So, now, he felt guilty whenever the subject was brought up. He was the cause of many disgraces on his classmate's families, like Draco's aunt, Bella, who was at Azkaban, or Millicent's older cousins, who were killed by aurors in order to get a testimony against their parents. Maybe that was an accident, but they were still killed.

- Were you left on the rain, Potter?

He lifted his face and directed his gaze to the place where the taunt came. Not surprisingly, Ron Weasley was glaring mockingly at him from his table. Given that his site was not so far away from his, they didn't drew much attention, but enough to make Harry feel tingles under his skin.

- I don't see how's that any of your business – he answered arching an eyebrow, calming himself down so he wouldn't get out of control and threw himself to the Gryffindor to rip his head off by pulling on that disgusting red hair.

- So you were.

Harry frowned at the smirking face of his enemy and felt that he would never, ever, hate someone as much as he hated that Gryffindor. He always got a way to get on his nerves. Maybe it was partially his fault, as he and his mates usually put on pranks on the Gryffindors, but he hadn't done one in months. The Gryffindor was just being childish, pulling all this verbal confrontation in front of everyone. If Rosmerta weren't bringing his butterbeer he would leave.

No, he really wouldn't.

- Isn't that Malfoy?

Harry shot a glance to where everyone had redirected theirs and caught a sight that he would have better avoid. There they were, Draco and Blaise, the blond with his arms securely held around Blaise's waist as they walked past the square. The redhead was slightly smaller than Draco, so the blonde easily held him closer, his hair not neat and straight as usual because of the wind.

Harry felt his blood boil and stood up. He barely registered what the Gryffindors said when he was going out, but he didn't give a damn. He had been looking for Draco the whole damn day and he had been fooling around with the opportunist of Zabini, probably shagging behind any rock they might have found. The disheveled red hair and somewhat dirty robes led him to that conclusion.

He felt sick on the stomach.

- Zabini! – He roared as he rapidly approached the couple.

Harry saw how they separated and Blaise instinctively got closer to Draco. This made nothing but enrage him more and he advanced towards them with a fist on the air, making him look like a real lunatic. Draco shouted at him to stop the scene, but he didn't care if he was being ridiculous. He wanted Zabini's head on a plate.

A silver one.

- Harry, stop! You're making a ruckus out here! – screamed Draco as he tried to pry Harry's hands off Blaise's cloak. It was really difficult with all the snow falling on their heads and making their vision blurry.

- Shut up, Draco, I don't CARE!

- Well, I DO!

_- SHUT UP, YOU TWO!_

Silence fell over them as Blaise screamed from behind. For Harry, this was the first time he saw him yell. At anyone. He was always the calm one of the group. The collected one, even when Harry used to make out with Malfoy in front of him, he never got out of control or made a scene like the one Harry had just made.

They looked around and saw a few passersby looking at them with frowns of disbelief and scolds on their faces. Harry blushed crimson red and Draco put his palm on his forehead distressed. Blaise went to Harry and, calmly, made eye contact with him. The green eyed man was frozen for a second under his stare.

- Are you a rational human being again, Potter?

Harry just nodded, feeling like a reprimanded child. He saw Draco walking in the direction of the station where they took the carriages back to the school, but Blaise took his chin and forced him to see him. The auburn eyes were burning deep, not with hatred anymore. They were concerned and serious, and Harry was scared of what he was actually seeing on them.

- Next time you approach me make sure you are behaving like a Slytherin and not a hot-headed Gryffindor.

As Blaise left, Harry felt that he had just made a fool of himself. He sighed deeply and massaged his temples. He did not dare give a glance to the Three Broomsticks, where he could already see the snickering faces of the Gryffindors. He wondered if he really behaved like that, a hot-headed Gryffindor. If he'd ever behaved like a Weasley at all.

Not wanting to go there, he turned on his heels and strolled up the road that took to the Shrieking Shack. That was a place where he was usually calm.

He had always wondered why.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**That was it, then. Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Just click on the little purplish button down there. Let me know who you want Draco to end up with too.**

**Thanks for everyone who read before and (beforehand) for the ones who have read this new version. You make my day.**

**No teaser per now, since I've been writing for some hours now. I'm not so fast after all. I hope this one gets some reviews; I'd love to know what you think of this story. I can't believe the old version actually had more reviews.**

**GaB**

**----------------------------------------------------**


End file.
